


what i can do for you

by Zillabird



Series: catch me when I fall [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Autofellatio, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/pseuds/Zillabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the parents are away, Jason and Dick get to play. The cheerleader is bendy, something Jason is watching Dick showcase, and Jason wonders just how far his boyfriend can stretch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what i can do for you

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the spring of Jason and Dick's senior year, set about five or six months after "catch me when i fall".

The mailbox on the edge of the street had The Graysons written on it, painted by someone who was clearly not a professional. It was still readable, however, and the three multicolored handprints were cute enough to make up for it. Jason guessed from the age of the mailbox, probably a good decade based on the rust at the edges, that the littlest handprint belonged to his boyfriend. Dick had probably been six or seven at the time and Jason smiled at the mental image of a miniature Dick Grayson dipping his hand in electric blue paint to place his hand against a shiny metal mailbox.

The only car in the driveway was Dick’s old beater he’d bought with his saved up money from Christmases and birthdays over the years so Jason pulled up behind him to save room for Dick’s parents should they come home before he left and then got out of the car to walk up to the front door. He knocked twice and then waited, listening to his boyfriend’s godawful pop playlist playing and the bounding steps as said boyfriend made his way to the front door to answer it.

And Jason had never been happier to see his boyfriend as he was right then. It had been a few days since they’d spent any personal time together, sure, but mostly it had to do with the inches of bare, sun-kissed skin that ended where Dick’s hipbones made a very prominent V and disappeared under so very loose hanging sweatpants.

It was just a guess, but Jason was fairly certain he hadn’t bothered with underwear.

Jason’s mouth went dry and Dick laughed lightly. “Sorry, I lost track of time.”

“You should lose track of time more often,” Jason said, voice a little lower than normal. That fact only seemed to make Dick even more amused and he laughed again. Then Jason’s hand was in Dick’s and Dick was pulling him into the house. The door closed behind him and Dick pressed him against the wood to kiss him deeply.

He tasted like his damn sugary ass cereal and Jason loved it.

Dick pulled away and Jason reached after him to pull him back again only to watch Dick dart away. “Down, boy. I’m stretching. We can work on English in a second.”

“Stretching?” Jason asked, feeling like the kiss had short circuited his brain.

Dick chuckled, the sound light and airy, and went back to a cleared spot on the living room floor. His legs spread open, looking like he was sitting in the jump Dick did after the football team made a touchdown. It was far more open than Jason had used to think men were capable of stretching their legs, at least without ripping open some really important body parts. “Yes, Jay, stretching. Just like you lift weights and run laps in the morning on your own time.”

Jason liked that Dick knew that. “Yeah, but this just looks painful.”

“I know you’ve been stretching more,” Dick said.

“Not like that. I’m vaguely sure I could bend you in half or tie you in a knot,” Jason said. He was fairly certain Dick just rolled his eyes. But Jason was enraptured, watching the muscles in Dick’s body pull taut as he twisted and bent and flexed. He watched as Dick, with his legs still spread in a position that would make a banana split jealous, bent forward so that his chest touched the floor. It built heat in his gut and he walked over, dragging his fingertips over Dick’s back. “How do you do that?”

“Practice,” Dick replied. “Lots and lots of practice.”

Jason crouched down behind him, putting his hands on Dick’s hips and feeling the stretch of muscles there. The pull just under taut, tanned skin. Then he pressed down and, Jesus _Christ_ , Dick went with it. “Do you even have bones?”

The laugh was strained this time, like this was pushing even Dick’s limits. “What kind of question is that?”

Jason knew Dick was bendy. He’d seen the man contort himself into a number of different positions for cheerleading but this was a different situation. Here, unlike on the football field, Jason didn’t have any distractions. There was nothing but bare skin and Dick’s breathing and the feel of muscles under Jason’s fingers.

“Jay? You still with me?” Dick asked.

“Just how bendy are you?” Jason asked.

“Very?” Dick asked.

Jason knelt down from where he was crouched and leaned over Dick’s back, letting a portion of his weight rest on the other boy and enjoying the huff of breath from the strain that Dick let out in response. “Could you suck yourself off?”

Dick was quiet for a moment, making Jason wonder if he’d pushed it too far. Then he noticed the way Dick’s shoulders were shaking, laughter only silent this time. Jason pulled back enough to let Dick talk easier and smirked when his boyfriend replied, “You pervert.”

“Is that a no?” Jason asked.

Dick threw his elbow back, lightly hitting Jason in the side. “It’s a get the fuck off and we’ll try.”

“Really?” Jason asked.

“Not if you don’t let me up,” Dick said dryly.

Jason pulled back and Dick leaned back, all the way until he was lying flat on his back and looking up at the ceiling. Those beautiful blue eyes rolled towards Jason and he smiled a little, the amusement in his expression making Jason smile back. “You really want me to try and suck myself off?”

“Fuck yes,” Jason breathed.

Dick closed his eyes and shook his head but indulgently he pulled Jason down into an open mouth kiss with Jason leaning over him from behind his head. He patted Jason’s cheek and let him pull away before motioning to the door. “Go lock it.”

“You’re a real fucking peach,” Jason said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick said.

Jason turned back around in time to see Dick shimmying out of his sweatpants and letting them pool on the floor. No modesty, of course. He brought his knees up, bent at an angle, and used his left forearm to prop himself up. The right hand went to the mostly soft cock between his legs, wrapping around and stroking lightly. “Right here?”

“What’s wrong with right here?” Dick asked.

“It’s your living room,” Jason said.

Dick glanced at him and flashed him a grin. “That’s the best part.”

Jason rolled his eyes. Exhibitionist.

Dick’s erection grew hard and long under his motions, his breath coming a little harder. His hand stilled and Jason watched him shift to wrap a hand around the back of each thigh. Dick’s ab muscles clenched in a repeated way, intentional if Jason had to guess, and then he pulled himself forward and lowered his head towards the tip of his erection.

Jason was dealing with a rather hard, insistent presence himself.

“Fuck,” Jason muttered.

Those fucking lips wrapped around the head, nothing more just yet. Sucking but just barely. The tip of a pink tongue darted out and licked against the slit, just enough to make Dick visibly shiver. Which was a good thing, and not only for Jason. While Jason felt like he was winding tighter and tighter, Dick’s pleasure seemed to make his muscles relax even further. And the further they relaxed, the further they stretched.

And the more of himself Dick could take into his mouth.

Jason reached forward, ready to push on Dick’s shoulders and cut the guy some slack. Dick’s mouth came up, lips red and puffy, and he quickly stopped him. “Don’t touch, Jay. Watch.”

Soft, but firm. Jason groaned, almost whining, but he pulled his hand back. Only to press it against the front of his jeans and try to ease some of the need.

Then Dick was back on himself, sucking in. Taking half, sucking harder. His thighs were shaking, muscle spasms visible under the man’s skin.

“Just a little bit more, babe,” Jason cooed gently. “You can take it in deeper.”  
  
Dick’s lips parted, gasping for air, and then he sucked in his stomach and curled tighter to take in more. Pushing himself down, forcing his lips to stretch around his own cock. Jason knew what Dick’s mouth felt like, the way he’d suck like Jason was a lollipop, the way he’d use the tip of his tongue to follow every ridge, every vein, to toy with the slit.

It didn’t look like Dick was doing any of that. This was desperation, it was a struggle. Even getting it into his mouth seemed to push Dick’s limits on his body. It was hard and probably borderline painful, making every muscle burn. Still, Dick pushed himself. He drove himself forward as if this was the only way he could ever get off. It was a race to make himself orgasm before his body refused to let him do this any longer.

And Jason got off on watching him struggle.

“Take yourself to the hilt, Dickie,” Jason murmured. “I know you want to.”

Dick made a noise like a grunt mixed with a whine and his grip turned his knuckles white on his own legs. Another grunt. Dick jolted forward and Jason nearly came just from the sight. Dick’s lips wrapped around the length, his boyfriend swallowing around his own erection, the hollowed out cheeks as Dick sucked with everything he had.

His body trembled and then shook more violently before he snapped like a rubber band. His mouth slipped off, keeping only the head between his parted lips, as he orgasmed and painted his lips and tongue white with his own release.

Jason groaned and Dick’s cock gave a final spurt before Dick was splayed across the floor. He was panting, breathless, and flushed dark red in his cheeks. There were still muscle spasms in his legs and now, uncurled, Jason could see them in his abs too. There was still cum on his lips and his right cheek that Dick looked too exhausted to wipe off.

Jason took that as a sign and leaned over, letting his tongue slip out and lick it first off his cheek before moving to his lips and then sinking his tongue into Dick’s mouth. The salty taste was strong and, Jason had never really loved blow jobs and everything that came with it, but he didn’t mind Dick’s taste too much. Especially when the man was pliant and soft the way he was right now. “You’re fucking amazing.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to do that again,” Dick mumbled against Jason’s mouth.

“Once was enough,” Jason said. That would be his go-to fantasy for the rest of his life.

Dick smiled and turned his head to the side, eyes blinking slowly. “It was pretty hot, wasn’t it.”

“Pretty hot?” Jason questioned. He laughed and kissed on Dick’s neck with more teeth than lips. “Spread your legs and I’ll show you just how hot it was. Unless, of course, you’re too tired?”

Jason had pretty much expected Dick to tell him to go fuck himself. Which was exactly what he was going to do because this was not the kind of hard on that went away on its own. Instead, the challenge made Dick’s eyes light up and he slowly shifted to open his legs. Jason was stunned into stillness. Dick arched an eyebrow. “Well?”

And who was Jason to deny Dick when he was like that?


End file.
